Lato
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria Stopu Żelaza i Vibranium: część 1 Każda historia ma jakiś początek. Może czasem odrobinę drastyczny czy romantyczny bardziej niż inne. Jednak przeważnie pomimo że nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć skutków - instynktownie wyczuwamy, że to konkretne spotkanie czy też te niezbyt wyjątkowe na pierwszy rzut oka słowa okażą się przełomowe.


**część druga to Jesień**

* * *

Każda historia ma jakiś początek. Może czasem odrobinę drastyczny czy romantyczny bardziej niż inne. Jednak przeważnie pomimo że nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć skutków - instynktownie wyczuwamy, że to konkretne spotkanie czy też te niezbyt wyjątkowe na pierwszy rzut oka słowa okażą się przełomowe.  
Ta historia ma swój początek w kawiarni kampusu MIT.  
Jest początek lipca, część studentów zdążyła opuścić już podwoje uczelni. Inni z kolei załatwiają formalności związane z początkiem ich pierwszego roku. MIT też po raz pierwszy postanowiło zorganizować kursy przygotowawcze. Poziomy zaawansowania różnych krajów różnią się tak od siebie, że jest to konieczne. Tym razem liczba studentów zza granicy ma sięgnąć nawet połowy.  
Tony jest niezadowolony z tego ruchu. Pepper doszła do wniosku, że powinien zostać w miejscu, w którym czuje się bezpiecznie, zamiast wracać do domu, który wciąż jest remontowany po niedawnym wybuchu. Jego ojciec nie żyje od prawie pół roku, a on nie potrafi czuć bólu, o który wszyscy go podejrzewają. Nigdy z Howardem Starkiem nie byli blisko. Toni częściej widywał go w telewizji czy w gazetach niż w świecie rzeczywistym, ale nie mówi o tym głośno. Nie ma komu. Pepper i Rhodney wiedzą to, a nie ma innych przyjaciół.  
Zarząd MIT jest bardzo uprzejmy dzięki pokaźnym dotacjom i pozwalają mu wynająć dom. Irytujące jest to, że każdy czek muszą podpisywać wspólnie z Pepper, przynajmniej dopóki nie ukończy osiemnastu lat. Przypomina mu się czołówka Doogie Housera - lekarz, który nie może kupić piwa, ale może przepisywać morfinę. Wtedy wydawało mu się to dość abstrakcyjne, ale w obecnej sytuacji pozostaje mu tylko mieć cierpliwość. Stark Industries w zasadzie samo funkcjonowało, chociaż powoli wdrażał się w zarządzanie firmą.  
Sam nie wie co tu robi. Jarvis mógłby zaparzyć mu nawet lepszą kawę niż to co serwują w studenckiej kafeterii, ale po tym jak przesiedział trzy dni zamknięty w laboratorium, po prostu musi rozprostować kości. Słońce praży niemiłosiernie, chociaż jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu opalał się na Majorce oblewając sokiem pomarańczowym swój wybroniony doktorat (Pepper nie pozwala mu pić alkoholu) i opalenizna wciąż nie zeszła, czuje, że jego ramiona zaczynają piec. Wrażenie jest paskudne.  
Kawiarnia jest niewielka i gwarna. Tony poznaje kilku pracowników Instytutu i nawet wdaje się w krótką pogawędkę na temat zastosowania cząstek micelarnych do ekstrakcji materiałów pochodzenia roślinnego. Nie jest wielkim fanem biologii, ale to graniczy z nanotechnologią i tak się właśnie składa, że potrzebuje użyć czegoś lżejszego od metalu w budowie osłon dla Jarvisa. Jego prywatna sztuczna inteligencja przegrzewa się zbyt często, a chłodzenie zewnętrzne nie pomaga.

Pepper przyjedzie dopiero za dwie godziny, bo kategorycznie odmówiła zamieszkania z nim. W zasadzie nie pamięta kiedy się poznali. Panna Potts była początkowo asystentką jego ojca, ale szybko stała się też jego osobą do wszystkiego. Odbierała go ze szkoły, zawoziła do lekarza i chodziła na nieliczne zebrania z nauczycielami. To ona zaproponowała mu, żeby zdawał do MIT pominąwszy szkołę średnią i jest jej za to wdzięczny. Nigdy nie był dobry z literatury, za to technicznych zajęć mieli kategorycznie za mało w publicznych placówkach.  
Wyszedł właśnie do ogródka z pełnym kubkiem latte, gdy uderzyło w niego coś co mogło być tylko i wyłącznie futbolówką. Wniosek ten wysnuł po kształcie i kolorze piłki, oraz jej torze lotu. Kawa oczywiście nie została oszczędzona, ale na szczęście wrzątek nie wylądował na nim, odskoczył w odpowiedniej chwili.  
Właściciel piłki zjawił się w kilka minut później, wyglądając na zakłopotanego i speszonego zarazem. Najwyraźniej był członkiem grupy, która przechodziła kurs przygotowawczy, bo nosił koszulkę ze specjalnym logo. Tony czekał na przeprosiny w jakimś abstrakcyjnym języku jak francuski albo włoski, ale nieznajomy odezwał się w czystej angielszczyźnie.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam - powiedział, sięgając po piłkę.  
Ma wspaniały głos, taki niski i czysty zarazem. Tony słyszy coś takiego po raz pierwszy. Dotąd świat był kakofonią różnych dźwięków; zachrypniętymi głosami profesorów, trącącym sztucznością mową Jarvisa, czy wysokimi tonami Pepper.  
\- Jestem Tony - mówi zanim nieznajomy znika.  
Wie, że to zły pomysł, bo ma sporo pracy w warsztacie, ale nie może tak po prostu pozwolić mu odejść.  
\- Steve - odpowiada tamten. - Wszystko w porządku? - pyta szybko.  
Wszystko jest naprawdę głupie, bo stoją blokując przejście do kawiarni, ale Tony nie potrafi się ruszyć. Steve uśmiecha się oczami i to też jest szalone, bo przecież oczy się nie śmieją.  
\- Co? - pyta głupio, bo tak został właśnie zredukowany do jednosylabowych słów. Pepper chciałaby to zobaczyć na własne oczy.  
\- Nie potłukłeś się? - martwi się Steve.  
\- Nie. Nic się nie stało - udaje mu się wykrztusić.

I to jest szalone i cholernie porąbane, bo Steve też nie robi ani jednego kroku, żeby odejść tylko spogląda na niego z zainteresowaniem. Przez mózg Tony'ego nagle przekrada się myśl, że pewnie właśnie go rozpoznał. Na większości plakatów Stark Industries widnieje jego sylwetka wraz z członkami Zarządu w tle. Nowa polityka firmy - wychodzą młodym na przeciw. Steve przestępuje z nogi na nogę i ignoruje ponaglenia grupy, z którą grał. W końcu rzuca piłkę w stronę trawnika i uśmiecha się ponownie.  
\- Może odkupię ci kawę? - pyta.  
Tony ma ochotę parsknąć, ale powstrzymuje się.  
\- Jasne.  
Kilka godzin później, gdy słońce zachodzi i odzywa się jego telefon, bo Pepper szuka go od godziny, nie wie gdzie podział się ten cały czas, ale jest pewien jednego: właśnie się zakochał.

Umawiają się następnego dnia w tej samej kawiarence. Tony już wie, że Steve uczęszcza na kursy przygotowawcze, bo miał wypadek kilka lat wcześniej i sporo czasu przeleżał w śpiączce. Sam mówi mu o niezbyt dobrych relacjach z ojcem i całym tym gównie, w którym utknął. Co dziwne Rogers nie wie nic o Stark Industries. Jakimś cudem ominął ten cały szum medialny, gdy był na rehabilitacji i wciąż nie sięga po wiadomości ani gazety codzienne, bo boi się szoku. Już był zaskoczony tym, że na prezydenta wybrano Afroamerykanina, więc Tony nie mówi mu nic o tym, co dzieje się wokół. Rozmawiają tylko o sobie i to w pewien sposób jest dobre.  
Steve lubi słodycze, wyjada rodzynki z ciasta Tony'ego, gdy myśli, że Stark jest zajęty swoim iPhonem. Czas ponownie przelatuje mu między palcami. Kiedy zbierają się do wyjścia, Steve sięga ponownie po rachunek i reguluje go zanim Tony zdąży zaprotestować.  
Starają się spotykać jak najczęściej mogą, kiedy Steve nie ma zajęć, a Tony nie siedzi w warsztacie. Jarvis robi się zazdrosny, a to jest tak abstrakcyjne, że Stark nawet tego nie komentuje. Postanawia mu kupić kota, chociaż boi się, że komputer mógłby zagłaskać go na śmierć, a nie ma czasu nauczyć go odpowiedniej opieki nad zwierzętami. Być może Pepper mogłaby pomóc, ale nie cierpi Jarvisa od chwili, gdy przeczytała książkę Glena Cooka o sztucznej inteligencji mordującej w szpitalu.

Rogers mieszka w akademiku wraz ze studentami z różnych części globu. Tony unika ich jak może i na razie udaje mu się to. Zaprasza Steve'a do siebie w jakiś tydzień po tym jak się poznali i naprawdę nie planuje, że tego popołudnia spędzą kilka godzin na całowaniu i macaniu. To jest tak bezproduktywne i przyjemne zarazem. Tony nie może przestać myśleć o nim w nocy, za dnia zresztą też. Lubi być zwykłym chłopakiem, nie multimiliarderem i nastoletnim geniuszem techniki. Steve traktuje go jak normalnego, a przynajmniej na tyle na ile może. Pepper mówi, że Tony jest apodyktycznym narcyzem i dupkiem. To jest prawda i Stark nigdy temu nie zaprzecza. Wie o tym, ale nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić. Komputerom daje się rozkazy, a z ludźmi nigdy nie miał zbyt dobrego i szerokiego kontaktu.  
Steve też jest inny niż wszyscy. Jest przede wszystkim cholernie uprzejmy, pierwszy Dżentelmen Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zawsze otwiera Tony'emu drzwi, podsuwa krzesło, płaci za rachunek i odprowadza do domu. To jest irytujące, ale też urocze. Stark zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że gdy Pepper przyjeżdża na kolacje raz w tygodniu, zaczyna przejmować niektóre nawyki Rogersa i otwiera jej drzwi. Panna Potts na razie udaje, że nie wie co się dzieje, chociaż rzuca mu dwuznaczne spojrzenia ilekroć Tony robi coś, co odbiega od normy. A to zdarza się coraz częściej.  
Steve czasami wydaje się zagubiony w tym wszystkim co dzieje się wokół. Bardzo intuicyjnie podchodzi do techniki, ale zdaje się być zaskoczony ilekroć Tony pokazuje mu swoje nowe gadżety. I to nie zdziwiony, że Stark posiada unikaty, ale zszokowany zaawansowaniem technologii. Wydaje się oderwany od rzeczywistości i to jest ożywcze. Nie wie nic i nie ocenia.  
I to naprawdę dziwne, ale dni zlewają się w jedno. Mają stały plan; Steve chodzi na te swoje zajęcia, a Tony pracuje w tym czasie w warsztacie i nadrabia podstawy ekonomii, by nie zgubić się na następnym spotkaniu akcjonariuszy. Pepper co prawda twierdzi, że nie musi się pojawić, ale chce w ten sposób pokazać, że firma cały czas go interesuje i na pewno nie zrezygnuje z dorobku rodziny. Wysyła do działu projektowego swoje rysunki i odpowiada na maile, gdy Rhodney nie do końca wie na co patrzy.  
Popołudnia spędzają razem. Przeważnie oglądają jakiś film, jedzą obiad i dużo się całują. Do Tony'ego bardzo szybko dociera, że Steve ma około dwudziestu lat. Musi być od niego starszy, bo nie ma w nim nic z nastolatka. Zawsze bardzo powoli go rozpala i kontroluje to co się dzieje. Stark nie potrafi. Kiedy raz dobiera się do ust Rogersa nie jest w stanie przestać. Gryzie je, ssie i maltretuje, wydając przy tym te wszystkie żenujące dźwięki, których normalnie by się wstydził. Wie do czego to wszystko zmierza, bo Steve coraz częściej podwija jego koszulkę i zimne palce gładzą jego plecy. Czasami zsuwają się niżej i to jest jeszcze lepsze, bo wtedy Steve dociska ich biodra razem i ta bliskość jest tak nieznośnie przyjemna.

Tony nie wie jak powiedzieć mu, że cholera, ale jest tylko głupim dzieciakiem. Mieszka na terenie kampusu sam, ale nie jest dorosły i, że skończył MIT, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że może sobie kupić choćby piwo. Ma siedemnaście lat, nigdy z nikim nie był w ten sposób i po prostu jest zagubiony. Gdyby Steve był jednym z jego robotów byłoby łatwiej.  
To jest kolejny zwykły dzień, sierpień dobiega końca i chociaż kończy się tez kurs przygotowawczy, większość studentów wraz z Rogersem zostaje na terenie Instytutu. Większość z nich pomaga pracownikom uczelni przy ich badaniach, ale Steve ewidentnie potrzebuje wolnego. Czasami ślęczy nad swoimi notatkami w salonie Tony'ego i obgryza końcówkę ołówka. Nigdy nie prosi o pomoc, lubi dochodzić do wszystkiego sam, chociaż Stark z drugiej strony nie potrafiłby mu nic normalnie wytłumaczyć. Już Jarvis byłby lepszy, ale na wszelki wypadek Tony trzyma swoją prywatną sztuczną inteligencję z dala od Rogersa. Nie chce niewygodnych pytań.  
Do końca wakacji zostało kilka tygodni i Tony nie wie co będzie robił później. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Remont jego domu jest prawie ukończony, więc Pepper sugerowała mu przeniesienie się z powrotem do Stark Tower. Kilkanaście pięter samotności jeszcze parę miesięcy temu wydawało się rajem, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Tony patrzy w lustro w łazience i zastanawia się jak Steve go widzi. Wie, że przez ostatnie miesiące spoważniał. Wypadek i śmierć ojca, spory sądowe o majątek, jego własny doktorat - to wszystko sprawiło, że nie wygląda na swoje siedemnaście lat. Być może jest bardziej niezależny od niejednego czterdziestolatka, ale nie lubi tak myśleć. Widzi pionową zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami i zastanawia się jak głęboka będzie za pięć, sześć lat. Jego ręce są poprzecinane niewielkimi bliznami po wypadkach w warsztacie, szorstkie i twarde. Nie ćwiczy zbyt wiele, ale od podnoszenia tego całego żelastwa, którego używa do budowy prototypów, jego sylwetka wygląda na wysportowaną.  
Kiedy wraca do salonu, Steve właśnie kończy. Ołówek nadaje się do wyrzucenia.  
\- Dzisiaj wieczorem jest impreza, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść razem - zaczyna.  
Tony jest zaskoczony. Nawet, gdy był studentem tej cudnej placówki nikt nigdy go nie zaprosił. Jest przystojny i nawet wysoki jak na swój wiek, ale zawsze był tym dziwakiem, który wysławiał się zbyt złożonymi zdaniami. Za sztywnym na dobrą zabawę.  
\- Jasne - odpowiada.

Steve uśmiecha się naprawdę szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczą. Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że odpowiedział na więcej niż jedno pytanie. To będzie ich pierwsze wyjście razem jako pary i chociaż tego nie uzgadniali i nigdy o tym nie mówili, Stark zdaje sobie sprawę nagle, że to oczywiste. Muszą być parą. Całują się, chociaż nie chodzą za ręce. Jedzą razem obiady i kolacje, a Steve jest w podręcznym wybieraniu w iPhonie Tony'ego zaraz obok Pepper, Rhodneya i Jarvisa. Nie wie kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, ale równie dobrze można by powiedzieć, że w momencie, gdy oberwał piłką.  
Kilka godzin później spanikowany dzwoni do Panny Potts. Jarvis nie potrafi powiedzieć mu co studenci noszą na imprezach. Wszystkie zdjęcia z internetu, które ściągnął przestawiają pijaną, półnagą grupę upalonych młodych ludzi. Steve nie pasuje mu do tego obrazu.  
Pepper w końcu odbiera.  
\- Tony, coś się stało? - pyta odrobinę przestraszona.  
Stark przypomina sobie, że nie dzwonił do niej od tygodni.  
\- Gdybym był normalnym nastolatkiem, o czym oboje wiemy, że jest niemożliwe, i gdybym hipotetycznie wybierał się wieczorem, żeby spędzić czas poza domem na kompletnie bezsensownych zajęciach takich jak konwersowanie z ludźmi z o wiele niższym niż moje IQ, co powinienem założyć? – pyta, wiedząc że Pepper zrozumie.  
Odpowiada mu cisza w słuchawce. Potts najwyraźniej analizuje to co próbuje jej przekazać, co wcale nie wygląda dobrze.  
\- Dżinsy, trampki, koszulkę – mówi w końcu.  
\- Tak ubieram się do warsztatu – odpowiada.  
Dotąd spotykali się ze Stevem w dość niezobowiązujących miejscach, ale nawet wtedy miał na sobie sportową marynarkę. Ojciec zawsze chodził w garniturze i gdy wychodzili w jakiekolwiek miejsca wspólnie, Tony też zakładał jakiś. Czasami był to smoking, raz czy dwa razy frak. Dżinsy to były jedyne spodnie, które nie wychodziły poza warsztat.  
Na wszelkie świętości, był Starkiem, nie mógł wyglądać jak pierwszy lepszy włóczęga.  
\- Tak się ubierają nastolatki. Zresztą zrobisz co zechcesz jak zawsze – dodaje Pepper zanim się rozłącza.  
Dokładnie półtorej godziny później Tony stoi pod jednym z akademików, z którego dobiega głośna muzyka i zerka nerwowo na zegarek. Nie bardzo chce wejść do środka sam, tym bardziej, że nikogo nie zna, ale Steve się jeszcze nie pokazał. W końcu przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Ktoś obraca go z łatwością i ponownie czuje te usta na swoich.  
Steve.  
Wchodzą trzymając się za ręce i Tony nie może stłumić w sobie tego szalonego uczucia szczęścia, które rozsadza jego klatkę piersiową. Czuje się jak debiutantka na balu maturalnym. Nie może przestać się szczerzyć i widzi, że Steve też się uśmiecha.  
W środku nie da się rozmawiać. Muzyka jest tak głośna, że Tony prawie nie słyszy własnych myśli. Na parterze, na korytarzach, a nawet na schodach tańczą ludzie. Każdy ma czerwony kubek w dłoni i taki sam ląduje w ręce Tony'ego już w chwilę później. Tańczą przez prawie cały czas, ocierając się o siebie mniej lub bardziej przypadkowo. Kilka całujących się na parkiecie par kompletnie ignoruje widownie i Stark ma ochotę zrobić to samo. Przyciąga Steve'a do siebie i zamierza w zasadzie go tylko cmoknąć, ale to co dzieje się później przechodzi jego najśmielsze myśli.  
Jest tylko Steve i tu i teraz i te usta. Nic więcej. Muzyka znika w tle zastąpiona szumem krwi w uszach. Tony nie wie jakim cudem udaje im się przecisnąć z powrotem do wyjścia, ale jest cholernie zadowolony, że jego wewnętrzna niechęć do chodzenia skłoniła go do wynajęcia domu w samym środku kampusu. Wszędzie ma blisko. Nie mija zbyt wiele czasu zanim są u niego z powrotem. Otwiera drzwi starając się nie oderwać dłoni o Steve'a, co jest cholernie trudne, ale jest Tonym Starkiem, do diaska, więc w końcu daje rade.  
Wpadają do środka potykając się, ale Steve podtrzymuje go w pionie samemu chwytając równowagę. Nie kłopoczą się dojściem do sypialni i Tony jest aż nazbyt z tego powodu zadowolony. Całe łóżko na piętrze zasłane jest jego ubraniami. Nie uprzątnął ich przed wyjściem, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

Steve popycha go na sofę i to jest w moment, w którym Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że chyba jest pijany. Obaj są jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Poncz musiał zawierać jakiś alkohol, analizuje niemal mechanicznie, gdy Rogers wgryza się w jego szyję. Chwilę później cokolwiek by to nie było – ulatuje, a on zamienia się w kawałek gliny w silnych rękach tego mężczyzny.  
Steve ściąga najpierw swoją koszulkę, a później dobiera się do jego T-shirta. Ubrania lądują gdzieś za kanapą, ale Tony nie może się skupić, bo nikłe światło z ganku wpadające przez okno nakreśla linię mięśni Rogersa. Drży, gdy napinają się pod jego dotykiem, gdy wodzi po nich palcami. Jak na faceta, który jeszcze niedawno leżał w śpiączce, Steve ma niesamowite ciało.  
Tony nie może przestać go dotykać. Obaj są już dobrze spoceni i całują się chaotycznie. Czuje erekcję Steve'a wbijającą mu się boleśnie w biodro. Bez wahania sięga do jego spodni i szarpie pasek. Palce w końcu docierają do pierwszych guzików. Chwilę później Steve odrywa się od jego ust i po prostu patrzy na niego ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kolan. Dłonią odgarnia przylepione do czoła kosmyki Tony'ego i ten gest jest tak czuły, że Stark nie może już dłużej patrzeć. Zaciska powieki i sięga do bielizny Rogersa.  
Steve zsuwa się na chwilę z łóżka i pozbywa zbędnych części, czyli całej swojej garderoby. Tony w tym czasie szarpie się ze swoim paskiem i bardzo ostrożnie pozbywa się spodni. Jego majtki są z przodu mokre od spermy, a sączący się członek cholernie wrażliwy.  
Skopuje buty i dziękuje w myślach Peppers za pomysł z tenisówkami. Kończy się rozbierać akurat wtedy, gdy Steve ponownie sięga do jego ust. Niemal od razu kładzie się na plecach, żeby zrobić Rogersowi miejsce, ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie zamierza przygnieść go swoim ciężarem.  
Steve klęka pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami i pochyla się do przodu, sięgając bez skrępowania do jego penisa. Tony wciąga głęboko powietrze do ust i stara się sobie przypomnieć dwumian Newtona, bo to byłoby cholernie żenujące dojść tu i teraz zanim prawdziwa zabawa się rozpoczęła. To nie pomaga, bo Steve bawi się jego jądrami, co powinno być zakazane. Są już tak twarde jak lonsdaleit*, Tony to wie, bo badał go kiedyś. Ma ochotę powiedzieć o tym Steve'owi, ale chyba byłoby to nie na miejscu, szczególnie, że Rogers pochłonięty był do reszty zadaniem doprowadzenia go do szaleństwa.  
\- Steee… - jęknął i ugryzł się w rękę, no bo do cholery nie był jakąś marionetką, którą doprowadzało się do stanu wrzenia od tak. Chociaż niech zwątpi w teorie Einsteina, jeśli Rogers nie robił z nim teraz co mu się żywnie podobało.  
Do permanentnego ssania, dołączyły posuwiste ruchy ręką i Tony przestał myśleć. Tak szybko jak wszystko się wyłączyło tak nagle otworzył oczy i dostrzegł wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie Steve'a, który wierzchem dłoni ocierał usta.  
Zrobił to. Cholera. Stracił przytomność.  
Steve chyba chciał to skomentować, ale Tony wykorzystał jego otwarte usta i pocałował go, wciągając w naprawdę długą sesję ugryzień i liźnięć. Jeśli miałby jakoś ocenić smak swojej spermy, kategorycznie nie był najlepszy.  
Czuł na brzuchu ciężki członek Rogersa, więc z sercem prawie wyskakującym mu z piersi, powoli zaczął masować go dłonią. Miał nadzieję, że nie łamie jakiejś łóżkowej zasady qui pro quo, ale zrobienie tego teraz nie wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem. Wciąż drżał po orgazmie, a alkohol tylko pogarszał sytuację. Nie mógł się skupić i to samo w sobie było fatalne.  
Pocałował Steve'a i popchnął go na kanapę, samemu układając się na nim wygodnie. Na próbę zlizał kilka kropli potu z jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej i leniwie skierował się w stronę sutka. Rogers wygiął się pod wpływem dotyku, więc Tony kontynuował pieszcząc przy tym jego członek.  
Oddech Steve'a stawał się coraz cięższy i bardziej urywany. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy doszedł sztywniejąc i wzdychając. Na jego ustach pojawił się szybko leniwy uśmiech i przyciągnął Tony'ego do kompletnie nieerotycznego pocałunku. To była miła odmiana po podchodach, które robili od kilku tygodni.

Poranek jest fatalny. Tony z trudem otwiera oczy i pierwsze co rejestruje to monotonnie unosząca się klatka piersiowa Steve'a. Spali na kanapie, tak w siebie zaplątani, że Stark ma problem z tym, żeby wstać, a musi to pilnie zrobić, bo chce mu się wymiotować. Czuje suchość w ustach i ból głowy. W końcu udaje mu się jakoś wstać i naciągnąć na siebie koc z fotela. Zerka jeszcze na śpiącego wciąż Steve'a, który jest tak nagi jak go Matka Natura stworzyła i biegnie do łazienki. Nigdy wcześniej się nie upił, ale czuje, że więcej tego nie zrobi.  
Jest bardzo późno. Prawie dziesiąta, przeważnie o tej porze jest w laboratorium i Jarvis się pewnie martwi. Znad muszli klozetowej wysyła mu smsa. Słyszy jakiś ruch w salonie, więc bohatersko podnosi się i opłukuje usta. Na pewno nie zamierza przyznać się do tego, że przez ostatnie piętnaście minut zwracał wątrobę.  
Steve założył już na siebie bieliznę i rumieni się na jego widok. To jest przynajmniej dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, co wczoraj robili, ale sam czuje gorąco napływające mu na policzki. Zdaje się, że tak reagują ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że posunęli się za daleko. Stark ma to w nosie.  
\- Co jesz na śniadanie? – pyta.  
\- Mogą być tosty.  
Tony uśmiecha się krzywo.  
\- A ja lubię jajecznicę – mówi. – Wiesz gdzie jest kuchnia – dodaje sugestywnie. Steve jest rozbawiony, ale idzie potulnie w stronę pomieszczenia.  
Tony musi mieć czas, żeby się doprowadzić do porządku. W lustrze widział kilka malinek i siniaków, więc najwyraźniej droga do domu nie była aż taka bezbłędna. O dziwo ciało Steve'a wygląda na nienaruszone.  
Śniadanie jedzą w ciszy, która tylko na początku jest niezręczna. Tony zabiera naczynia ze stołu i wkłada wszystko do zmywarki.  
Steve zbiera swoje rzeczy i żegna się z nim szybko. Jest już dobrą godzinę spóźniony na jakieś ważne spotkanie. Tony rozumie, ale mimo wszystko czuje ukłucie żalu. Wolałby, żeby Steve został i pogadali albo powtórzyli to co robili w nocy. Najlepiej dwa razy.

Widzą się dopiero następnego dnia i wszystko wraca do normy. Steve wciąż okupuje jego kanapę i obgryza końcówki ołówków, chociaż teraz częściej trzymają się za ręce. Wie, że to jest ta chwila, gdy powinien zdobyć się na poważną rozmowę sam na sam i opowiedzieć Steve'owi wszystko o sobie, ale nie potrafi tego zrobić. Każdego ranka wstaje z tą myślą i gdy tylko otwiera mu drzwi, ona szybko ulatuje. A może sam spycha ją głęboko w swą podświadomość, gdzie leży wiele innych rzeczy jak temat ojca.  
Pepper nie komentuje jego malinek. Jest asystentką idealną – kupuje mu puder, gdy wylatują do Nowego Jorku na zebranie zarządu. Zatrzymują się na dwa dni w Stark Tower i Tony nie może spać. Wciąż myśli o tym, że za dwa tygodnie kończy się umowa najmu. Przy kolacji mówi o tym Pepper, a ona obiecuje się tym zająć.  
To dziwne, ale Tony w kampusie MIT nie chce zostać tylko dlatego, że jest tam Steve. Wszystko tam jest inne, spokojne. Ochrona skutecznie odcina go od prasy i nie musi chodzić z prywatnym gorylem. Ma cały budynek laboratoryjny do dyspozycji i naprawdę wielu specjalistów.  
Wracają następnego dnia i już w samolocie Tony sięga po swojego iPhone'a.  
Za dwie godziny u mnie, nie bierz piżamy.  
Wysyła i ma nadzieję, że sugestia jest oczywista.  
Steve zjawia się punktualnie, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Rogers przynosi ze sobą film i oglądają Casablancę. To coś ma chyba z milion lat, ale kiedy Steve jest szczęśliwy to Tony też, więc to zmilcza. Na kolację jedzą pizzę, a potem trzymając się za ręce idą do sypialni Starka.  
Steve całuje go delikatnie, kiedy ściągają ubrania. Tony jest lekko spięty, no bo do cholery, dlaczego miałby nie być. Rogers musiał to zauważyć, bo kiedy kładą się na łóżku przykrywa ich kołdrą i przyciąga go bliżej, robiąc z niego mniejszą łyżeczkę.  
Zasypiają kilka minut później.

Tym razem ranek nie jest fatalny, ale tak jak ostatnim razem są okropnie splątani. Tony czuje półtwardy członek drugiego mężczyzny między swoimi pośladkami i to jest dziwne. Są spoceni. Stark zawsze wydzielał ogromne ilości ciepła przez sen, a Rogers zdaje się ma podobne skłonności. Kołdra leży w poprzek na łóżku nie do końca przykrywając żadnego z nich.  
Steve mruczy coś przez sen i wtula twarz w jego włosy. Tony znowu czuje się jak dziewczyna i cholernie wkurza go, że nie potrafi nic z tym zrobić. Nie jest w stanie wykrzesać przy Stevie choćby odrobiny sarkazmu, którym na bieżąco raczy Pepper. Może to otwartość i niewinna szczerość Rogersa tak na niego działa?  
Nie jest pewien.  
Wie natomiast jedno, że Starkowie nie rezygnują z raz powziętych planów, więc rusza biodrami, aż członek Steve'a jest całkiem twardy, a mężczyzna lekko pojękuje przez sen. Napiera coraz bardziej i mocniej aż dłonie, które są wokół niego zawinięte same prowadzą go bliżej. Rogers musiał się obudzić.  
Druga para bioder dołącza do niego we wspólnym ocieraniu i Tony nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest złe, bo Steve dąży do spełnienia nieopatrznie zrozumiawszy jego intencje. Uwalnia się delikatnie z jego objęć i obraca. Całują się przez krótką chwilę, ale Tony nie zamierza na tym poprzestać.  
\- Chcę – zaczyna, ale traci wątek, bo dłoń Steve'a owija się wokół jego członka.  
Rogers całuje go niespiesznie i ściąga z nich kołdrę. Tony ma ochotę podziękować mu za to. Zimny powiew otrzeźwia go na tyle, żeby ponownie mógł zebrać myśli.  
\- Chcę – próbuje ponownie, ale palce Rogersa zaciskają się na jego lewym sutku i cholerabogowiejapiernicze Steve powinien robić to stanowczo częściej.  
Tony odkrywa, że ta część jego ciała jest bardzo wrażliwa, szczególnie, kiedy ktoś zaciska na niej swoje usta i trąca guzek językiem. Mokro i ciepło. Tylko tyle przychodzi mu na myśl przy nieprzeciętnym ilorazie inteligencji.  
\- Chcę – zaczyna trzeci raz, ale Steve kładzie mu palec na ustach.  
Bez zastanowienia wciąga go do ust i ssie, patrząc w rozszerzające się z pożądanie tęczówki Rogersa. Ma dość zabaw w kotka i myszkę. Wypuszcza mokre od śliny palce z ust i mruży oczy.  
\- Chcę, żebyś był we mnie – mówi w końcu wybierając najmniej tkliwą i zarazem najmniej wulgarną wersję tego co chciał powiedzieć.

Zdążył już to przemyśleć, gdy Steve przerywał mu wcześniej.  
Chcę się z tobą kochać brzmiałoby jak gag z taniego romansidła, a Chcę, żebyś mnie wypieprzył z równie taniego porno.  
Rogers spogląda na niego i chyba dostrzega to czego szuka, bo sięga do swoich spodni leżących na podłodze i wyjmuje z niej niewielką buteleczkę. Kładzie ją na poduszce i przekręca ich tak, że leży na Tonym. I to jest dobre, bo Stark może poczuć na sobie jego wagę, skórę, oddech… Wszystko. Steve opiera się na przedramionach, a jedna z jego nóg wsuwa się pomiędzy jego. Obaj są już podnieceni i znaczą dwie różne mokre linie spermy.  
Tony jest chory z potrzeby, nie potrafi, a raczej nie chce tego inaczej nazwać. Nie zastanawia się, gdy gryzie Steve'a w ramię i wypycha biodra do przodu. Rogers pochyla się nad nim niżej i dociska go do łóżka, co byłoby bolesne, gdyby nie było takie dobre. Całują się nie wiadomo jak długo, zanim Steve nie rozsuwa szerzej jego nóg i mokrym już palcem nie zaczyna zsuwać się niżej i niżej. Tony zgina w kolanie wolną nogę ułatwiając mu dostęp i czuje jak Steve uśmiecha się tuż przy jego ustach. W końcu śliski palec ląduje na jego zaciśniętych mięśniach i przepycha się do środka, co jest straszne i genialne zarazem.  
Tony nie wie co jest lepsze to, że Steve szepcze mu do ucha jak wiele dla niego znaczy czy samo uczucie, że robią coś nieodpowiedniego. Bo coś perwersyjnego jest w tym, że pozwala brać, jest brany. Wie, że przekraczają pewną granicę, że naruszają tabu.  
Drugi palec dołącza do tego pierwszego i Tony czuje, że jest cholernie ciasny. Przez głowę przemyka mu myśl, że Steve może właśnie teraz zorientował się, że Stark jest prawiczkiem, ale jeśli tak jest Rogers nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Rusza wciąż palcami w przód i tył, rozciągając go niespiesznie. Poświęca temu tyle czasu, ze Tony w końcu sam zaczyna nabijać się na jego rękę i nie może przestać ocierać się. Jego penis ponownie twardnieje, gdy w wyobraźni pojawia mu się obraz siebie samego tak nagiego i otwartego.  
Steve wydaje ponownie te świszczące odgłosy, które nie są ni westchnięciem ni jękiem. Tony czuje jego usta na szyi, jakby mężczyzna sprawdzał w ten sposób jego tętno. Mokry język wysuwa się raz po raz i drażni jego skórę.  
Nie wie jak długo zajmuje Steve'owi doprowadzenie go do totalnego rozpadu molekularnego, ale każdym atomem swojego ciała czuje palce Rogersa w sobie i nie może przestać myśleć o tym jak to będzie mieć tam coś o wiele bardziej interesującego. W końcu Steve podciąga się na kolana, wyjmując z niego palce. Patrzy na niego długo i sięga za siebie. Przez chwilę nakłada lubrykant na swój członek i zamiera na bardzo krótki moment, by niecałą minutę później ułożyć się wygodnie między jego nogami, które podniósł i położył na swojej klatce piersiowej. Tony czuje jego członek lepiący i klejący, szorstkie włoski drażniące go w skórę ud i lekko drży.  
Steve napiera na niego i przebija się do środka. Przez chwilę porusza się bardzo powoli i Tony zdaje sobie sprawę dlaczego. Czuje delikatne ukłucia bólu, kiedy jego ciało przyzwyczaja się do intruza. To nie jest złe, a po chwili jest cudowne, bo Steve po kilku zmianach kąta odnajduje ten konkretny.

Prostata.

Tony jęczy, gdy Steve ociera się o nią i chyba Rogersowi podobają się te mimowolne dźwięki, które Stark wydaje, bo przyspiesza i chwyta jego członek. Jest cholerny sobotni ranek, promienie słońca wpadają przez nie do końca zasłonięte okno i Tony widzi każdą zmianę na twarzy Steve'a. Sam jest podobnie rozedrgany o ile nie bardziej, sięga do góry i gładzi mięśnie brzucha mężczyzny, które spinają się pod wpływem jego dotyku.  
Steve zamyka oczy i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wbijając się jeszcze głębiej. Dźwięki, które wydaje, niskie pomruki, fajerwerki przed oczami i przede wszystkim ręka Rogersa ślizgająca się po jego członku doprowadzają go do stanu katatonii. Nie może się ruszyć ani myśleć, ani nawet krzyczeć, chociaż tego ostatniego nie może być pewien, bo orgazm chwyta go, gdy ma otwarte usta. Ale to nieważne, bo Steve dochodzi w nim i Tony to czuje. Penis pulsuje, dodatkowo stymulując prostatę mimowolnymi pchnięciami.  
Obaj dyszą przez chwilę dochodząc do siebie. Steve zsuwa się z niego nie chcąc go przygnieść. Zanim ktokolwiek wpadnie na głupi pomysł, Tony sięga po swojego iPhona i wyłącza go, a potem nakrywa ich na powrót kołdrą.  
Kiedy budzi się czuje zapach jajecznicy. Steve pojawia się ze śniadaniem w samych bokserkach i to jest cholernie dobry widok. Tony przez chwilę zastanawia się jak musi wyglądać, bo czuje się totalnie zmaltretowany. Wciąż jest rozciągnięty, a mięśnie nóg bolą go jak diabli. Jeśli będą to jeszcze robić w takiej pozycji kategorycznie musi zacząć uczęszczać na jakąś jogę.  
\- Dzień dobry – wita się Rogers i całuje go w czoło.  
Tony jest pewien, że musi być spocone. Odbiera tackę z jedzeniem i sięga po sok. Ma podrażnione gardło, więc na bank jednak krzyczał albo wydawał jeszcze bardziej żałosne dźwięki.

\- Cześć. Śniadanie? – pyta.  
\- Mówiłeś, że lubisz jajecznicę.  
Uśmiech sam mu się wkrada na usta. Nikt dotąd bezinteresownie nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi sprawami jak to co lubi. Oczywiście zdarzało się to wcześniej, że ktoś wiedział coś tak bardzo prywatnego jak jego preferencje śniadaniowe, ale przeważnie było to poprzedzone wnikliwym śledztwem. Jeden z członków Zarządu firmy próbował rozkochać go w swojej córce. Co oczywiście się nie udało, nie tylko przez jego brak zainteresowania płcią przeciwną, a raczej przez to, że dziewczyna po prostu nie nadążała za jego tokiem rozumowania.  
Oczywiście Pepper też wielokrotnie miała z tym problemy, tyle tylko, że się tym nie przejmowała. Czekała cierpliwie aż dotrze do sedna i zbywała jego dogryzki.  
\- Cholera, Pepper – mruczy pod nosem i sięga po iPhona.  
Wprawnym ruchem odblokowuje telefon i odbiera zapisane na poczcie głosowej wiadomości, zerkając jednym okiem na jedzącego Steve'a.  
\- Tony, dlaczego wyłączyłeś telefon? Rhodey wpadnie, gdy będzie miał czas pomóc ci przy przenoszeniu części rzeczy. Zarząd chce cię z powrotem w Stark Tower. Oddzwoń.  
Upił odrobinę soku pomarańczowego i odstawił szklankę na stolik. Nie czuł się komfortowo odsłuchując wiadomości od Pepper przy Stevie, ale nie chciał wychodzić. Rogers rozsiadł się po drugiej stronie łóżka i wyglądał tak, jakby to było najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce dla niego.  
\- Złe wieści? – pyta.  
\- Nie – odpowiada mechanicznie Stark i naciska na kolejną z wiadomości.  
\- Tony, dzwonię już dziesiąty raz, MIT proponuje ci dokończenie prac badawczych w ich ośrodku… Nie wiem co mam odpowiedzieć.  
Każda z kolejnych w podobnym tonie kończyła się krótkim Oddzwoń.Tony zerka na zegarek i jest zaskoczony. Przespali prawie połowę dnia.  
\- Nie powinieneś nadrabiać materiału? Mówiłeś o jakiś testach w tym tygodniu… - zaczyna, ale Steve nie wygląda na bardzo przejętego.  
\- Nie nauczę się więcej niż już wiem. Poza tym… nie powinieneś być w pracy? – odbija zręcznie piłeczkę.  
Tony sztywnieje, nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym wcześniej. Nie wie jak odpowiedzieć i nie skłamać, bo nie ma ochoty dzisiaj na cholerny dzień szczerości. Wolałby wrócić do łóżka i po raz kolejny zostawić wszystko za drzwiami.  
\- Na razie mam urlop. Czasem coś robię w laboratorium, ale to nic zobowiązującego – odpowiedź jest odpowiednio wymijająca, ale i tak czuje wyrzuty sumienia, gdy niebieskie oczy Steve wpatrują się w niego.  
\- Opowiesz mi o tym? – prosi Rogers. – Nie bardzo wiem czym się zajmujesz… - urywa.  
Tony, żeby zyskać na czasie zabiera się za jedzenie.  
\- Zimna fuzja – mówi w końcu. – Próbuję podjąć prace mojego ojca, ale wciąż nie ruszam z miejsca. Moja asystentka, Pepper – dodaje, co nie jest przecież do końca kłamstwem. Potts pełni funkcję też w pewnym rodzaju jego opiekunki i kuratora, ale zakres jej obowiązków mniej więcej odpowiada stanowisku, które podał. – Poradziła mi krótki urlop, żeby oczyścić umysł.  
\- Takie badania chyba sporo kosztują – rzuca mimochodem Steve.  
\- Powiedzmy, że spuścizna po ojcu finansuje kończenie jego pracy – po raz kolejny nie czuje się dobrze nie mówiąc do końca prawdy.  
Może filozofowie mieli rację i coś takiego jak dusza i wyrzuty sumienia faktycznie istnieją? Nigdy nie był dobry z etyki, ale na pewno nie ma zamiaru roztrząsać tego teraz i tu, siedząc nago w zmiętej pościeli z mężczyzną, z którym jeszcze kilka godzin temu uprawiał seks.  
\- Zimna fuzja to temat dość na czasie. Mógłby popytać tu i tam i na pewno znalazłyby się jakieś dodatkowe fundusze… - dodaje Steve, odkładając swój talerz.  
Tony uśmiecha się pod nosem.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby armia czerpała z tego korzyści zanim się nie upewnię, że to bezpieczne. Lepiej budować małe prototypy, bo i wybuchy są na mniejszą skalę – mówi. – Poza tym skąd nagle przyszedł ci do głowy taki pomysł?  
Steve czerwieni się odrobinę i zakłada ręce za głowę, gdy opada na łóżko zaraz obok niego.  
\- Jestem tutaj na stypendium wojskowym i tak sobie pomyślałem, że mógłbym pogadać z tym czy owym… - zaczyna ponownie.  
\- Już im odmawiałem. Nie bardzo też podoba mi się myśl o zamknięciu w jakimś laboratorium wojskowym. Tutaj mam kampus, przystojnego studenta – dodaje całując go i nie kończy, bo Steve nagle obraca się i jest na nim.  
\- Tylko uzupełniam dane… - mruczy.  
Chwilę później Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że jęczenie wchodzi mu w nawyk.

Kilka ostatnich tygodni wakacji mija niespodziewanie szybko. Tony w zasadzie cieszy się, bo zaniedbał laboratorium i Jarvisa, a teraz gdy Steve z powrotem zacznie uczęszczać na zajęcia, łatwiej i jemu będzie zbudować na nowo plan dnia.

* * *

* polimorficzna odmiana diamentu, jest o 58 proc. twardszy od diamentu


End file.
